


Book cover for Shadow Aspect by Kryptaria and Reluctantabandon

by catonspeed



Category: James Bond - All Media Types, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Cover Art, M/M, Photoshop, Q has scruff because of after-hours reasons, THAT FACE, also because that face with scruff is hot like woah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 18:36:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catonspeed/pseuds/catonspeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There were feels, they demanded graphics... damn feels!!!! *shakes fist*</p>
<p>this fic, This Fic, THIS FIC...</p>
    </blockquote>





	Book cover for Shadow Aspect by Kryptaria and Reluctantabandon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kryptaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptaria/gifts), [reluctantabandon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reluctantabandon/gifts), [BootsnBlossoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BootsnBlossoms/gifts), [Jennybel75](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennybel75/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Shadow Aspect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/707027) by [Kryptaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptaria/pseuds/Kryptaria), [reluctantabandon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reluctantabandon/pseuds/reluctantabandon). 



> There were feels, they demanded graphics... damn feels!!!! *shakes fist*
> 
> this fic, This Fic, THIS FIC...


End file.
